wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
March 31, 2014 Monday Night RAW
The March 31, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 31, 2014 at Verizon Center in Washington, D.C.. Episode summary Natalya vs Summer Rae Things got a little … slappy between Summer Rae and Natalya on “Total Divas” last night, so what better way to let the two Divas vent their frustrations than by throwing them in a match together? The Dungeon Diva and Fandango’s leading lady laid into each other almost the second the bell rang, with Natalya quickly claiming the upper hand by pouncing on her primped-out opponent. Summer dipped into her arsenal of submission holds to reverse the advantage, though it took another slap to the face to truly get Natalya’s attention. Unfortunately for The Queen of Harts, while the slap spurred her into action, it also threw her off her game plan and Summer was able to capitalize with a kick to the head to claim the win. The Rhodes Brothers vs Fandango & Damien Sandow The Dungeon Diva and Fandango’s leading lady laid into each other almost the second the bell rang, with Natalya quickly claiming the upper hand by pouncing on her primped-out opponent. Summer dipped into her arsenal of submission holds to reverse the advantage, though it took another slap to the face to truly get Natalya’s attention. Unfortunately for The Queen of Harts, while the slap spurred her into action, it also threw her off her game plan and Summer was able to capitalize with a kick to the head to claim the win. Naomi vs AJ Lee It will be every Diva for herself in the one-fall Vickie Guerrero Divas Championship Invitational at WrestleMania, but in a match where the entire division was set to act as enforcers, AJ Lee found herself alone in a sea of enemies. None of the assembled “Lumberjills” patrolling the outside for the titleholder’s match against Naomi wanted to lay a finger on the Funkadactyl, though they jumped at the chance to get their licks in on the self-proclaimed “Queen” of the Divas division. Confined to the ring itself, AJ acquitted herself well against her most persistent opponent, though not well enough to stop the Divas from ganging up on her when she rolled to the outside for respite. Tamina attempted to cut off the attack and was similarly attacked, though AJ felt the ultimate consequence when the Lumberjills hauled her into the ring and straight into Naomi’s Rear View. Results * Singles Match: Summer Rae defeated Natalya * Tag Team Match: The Rhodes Brothers (Cody Rhodes & Goldust) defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) & Damien Sandow * Lumberjill Match: Naomi defeated AJ Lee Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Aksana Category:Alicia Fox Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes